Foodstuffs may be baked or broiled inside the heated space of an oven, stove, or range (hereinafter “ovens” for simplicity) via placement of the foodstuffs on a cooking vessel such as, for example, on a broiling tray. The oven may include an oven rack to support objects within the oven. Some ovens include oven racks having a raised rear portion help prevent object on the oven rack from falling off the back of the rack when being removed. These raised rear portions generally extend vertically from the oven rack and prevent object from extending beyond the rack and restrict the size of the objects that may be placed on the rack.